Sin Draculus S:D
Sin Draculus is a beyblade from the fanon series Beyblade Metal Universe. Face Bolt: Draculus The face bolt depicts the vampire Count Dracula. The face bolt is black in colour with two red eyes on it. There is also a slight tinge of purple around the eyes to represent darkness, sorrow, and despair. Energy Ring: Draculus The energy ring is large and covers not only around the face bolt but most of the 4D wheel making an upper attack useless. The energy ring also appears to be surrounded by thick spikes, that will defend Draculus and if an attacking bey attacks it, the blades will do slight damage that will eventually end in a sleep out if the same attack continues. The energy ring is also very fast-moving and can pick up wind easily, which can be used as a deadly form of attack. It is black in colour and has the letters R.I.P around it in white bold writing Metal Frame: Sin The metal frame covers most of the core and is very heavy. This gives Draculus very high defence and endurance power. Because of it's weight, the metal frame and core push down on the 4D bottom, creating a lot of friction and making Draculus very sturdy and balanced. Most normal attacks aren't effective at all because of this. The metal frame has cross designs around it and many other designs including, snakes, dragons, bats, minotaurs and many pictures of different visions of the devil himself. Core: Sin Draculus's core is one of the most important part of Draculus as it keeps alot of it power in the centre, so the bey has good balance and stamina. The core also helps Draculus spin well, allowing it to move easily with the great amount of power and control inside the core. The core can change modes with the metal frame from attack mode, or defense mode. In defense mode the core is places above the metal frame revealing the deadly spikes on the metal frame that usally remain underneath. This also reveals three wings on the bey, that can spin so fast it can create a gail that can easily knock a bey flying. However, it has less defense power, but once attacked it deals more damage to the attacking bey than in defense mode. In defense mode the metal frame is placed over the core, completely concealing it. This leaves no gaps, and creates a strong durable wheel. The core has three wing like mentioned before, however one looks more like a claw, this represents the bey Fang Leone. Another wing looks similar to one of the dragon heads on L-Drago, and the final looks very like one of the wings of Pegasus. 4D Bottom: S:D (Shadow Drive) The 4D bottom of Draculus is very unique. It is quite big, with a wide top that touches the metal frame and core in defense mode and is seperate in attack mode. The tip can change from three tips. WD (Wide Defence) where force pushes down on the tip creating strong friction that keeps Draculus steady, EWD (Eternal Wide Defence) Where the tip is free spinning making great stamina in battle and a new tip WHF (Wide Hole Flat) Where the tip is pushed into the top of 4D bottom breaking the friction but making Draculus very hostile and greatly increasing attack power. The 4D bottom has a switch at the very top that changes if the bey changes tips mid-battle or if its fixed and only uses one tip through the whole battle. Special Moves World Corruption (Draculus creates shadows all around the ring engulfing any opposing beys. Then Draculus creates a black and purple explosion that can be seen from space.) Shadowstrorm Apocalypse (Draculus uses all its power and charges at the opposing bey. The move is so powerful if its not blocked, or stopped, the very world could come to an end. Which is very hard to do. Sin Draculus is owned by Zarus Fang and is from the series Beyblade Metal Universe. Episode 1 out now! Check it out! Beyblade Metal Universe episode 1: An un-ending Rivalry!